


Other Times

by Verlaine



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's first boyfriend.</p><p>Written for a drabble challenge for Draycevixen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Times

"Who's this?" Bodie held up the photograph that had slipped from inside one of Doyle's old art books.

Doyle's face lit up. "That's Gavin. He was my first."

"First what?" Bodie wasn't sure why a picture of this twit with the overdone pompadour and poncy gold dressing gown made Doyle beam, but he didn't like it.

Doyle rolled his eyes. "First what. Boyfriend, thickhead."

Bodie suddenly felt grey and tired, smudged by the years.

"Oi!" Doyle's arms were hard around him. "Passing fancy. You—" a quick kiss "—were assigned by Cowley, remember. Partners for life."


End file.
